1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dry cell battery contactor and method for enhancing the conductive path between two or more batteries in an appliance and between the batteries and electrical terminals within the appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,861 discloses a conductive disc installed in a flashbulb gun for abrading and cleaning a flashbulb terminal each time a new bulb is installed in the gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,396 discloses a sponge disc for placement in a flashlight to replace the helical coil spring that is normally employed for establishing contact to the negative terminal of a flashlight battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,166 discloses a body of foam material in which electrically conductive particles are embedded. The patented members are intended for replacement of the helical coil spring typically incorporated in flashlights and like appliances.